Playing With Fire
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Loki and Yui decide to share their last night in the school any way Loki wants. That sly god is always up to something. Afterward, Loki makes a decision that changes both of their lives forever.


**I ship these two SOOO HARD! Well, in pure honesty, my favorite ship is Loki and myself, because he's just THAT hot and mysterious! Anyway, I don't own Kamigami No Asobi! Enjoy ~ nya!**

* * *

It was a heart-wrenching decision. As painful as it was to both of them, Yui knew she had to return to her own world. She had a family who needed her and friends who cared about her. But, on the other hand, she had a lover in the current world she lived in. Loki was a wonderful person, even though when they first met, he went from flirty to grumpy in no time at all. But he was still very affectionate; showering her with compliments, buying her food when she didn't even ask him, cuddling, getting jealous when other guys came near her, and acting cute just to grab her attention. She always loved him and his godly charm. But what the redhead always mentioned that the best thing he loved about her was she loved him, not because he was a god, but because of his personality and their bonding time.

The couple was currently by the ocean, embracing each other as they looked out at the moon. Neither wanted to let go any time soon, afraid their significant other would disappear if they looked away for a second. Both had shed all their tears the night before, alone so the love of their lives wouldn't see them at their weakest moment. Last night, Yui tried practicing her swordplay to take her mind off everything, but she ended up on her knees, crying her eyes out. Loki locked the door to his room and didn't come out until the following afternoon, sporting bloodshot eyes and tear-stained, flushed cheeks.

"I wish you didn't have to go," the fire god sadly whispered in his love's ear. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"I'm sorry Loki," You apologized once again. "I have people in my world that I don't know if I could never see again. There's so much that I need to do in my world."

Loki sighed and held Yui close to his chest; to his heart. "I don't want to let you go… Not after all we've been through together. You're the first woman, no…living creature that has seen me in a weak state. You are even the first woman I've kissed. I don't want to lose something so precious to me…"

The human girl smiled softly at the god, then said something he never thought she would say, "Then, I promise on my life, we can do one thing you want to do together; no matter what."

"No matter what?" Loki asked, surprised. Then, he smirked, leaning close to his girlfriend. "You shouldn't have said that." Yui started to get the feeling she was in for a _long_ night.

* * *

The redhead wasted no time in gathering Yui up in his arms and carrying her. He dashed off back to the academy and into his dorm. The other two Norse gods in the dorm exchanged looks, smiled, then nodded. They knew better than to disturb the temperamental god of fire. Said god shoved his girl into his room and locked the door. He tossed her onto his fluffy bed with him on top.

They looked into each other's eyes; bluish-gray was hypnotized by light brown and vice-versa. Loki leaned down and captured Yui's lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close, their bodies perfectly molding together. The redhead gently nibbled on the human girl's soft bottom lip to tease her a bit. She squeaked, her mouth agape, so he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue between her lips. His tongue grazed over her teeth and then captured her tongue in a passionate French kiss.

The two wrestled for dominance, but Yui decided to give in to the guilty pleasure that was Loki Laevatein. She ran her fingers through his fiery red hair. It was amazingly silky and soft despite his usual bedhead as she had once seen. Loki slowly trailed one hand up Yui's shoulder and, with skilled hands, untied her tie while slipping off her uniform jacket. Whenever his fingers grazed against her skin, sparks never ceased to fly in the girl's heart. She took the chance to tug at her boyfriend's purple and black jacket. He got the hint and helped her slide it off his arms.

Before they knew it, their clothes were scattered across the room—Yui's skirt was hanging off Loki's desk and Loki's uniform shirt and pants were miraculously hanging on his bedroom doorknob. The redhead had gotten rid of his tie beforehand, tying it to the other side of his bedroom door as a way to obviously say 'Do not disturb'. He pulled the red silk sheets over their half-naked bodies. Yui's bra and panties along with Loki's boxers were the only articles of clothing preventing all of their flesh from connecting in the glow of their love.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to," Loki gently told the girl below him, "We can stop here if you want and just sleep…"

"Loki," the purple-haired girl whispered, "This is the last chance we can be together before departing to our own worlds. I want to remember you to the fullest." She slowly and shyly leaning up, kissing his lips gently.

The redhead was shocked to say the least at her sudden boldness, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. He wrapped his arms around his human girlfriend, turning the gentle kiss into a deep, passionate one. His left hand skillfully unhooked her bra and his right hand slide down into her panties. Yui moaned as Loki began to gently rub her womanhood, pushing a finger in and out from time to time. The sexual tension only rose when shy little Yui attempted to take off Loki's boxers with slightly trembling hands. He growled seductively and grabbed both her hands with only one of his.

"In time koneko-chan~" the redhead whispered and then blew hot air into his girlfriend's ear. He was delighted when she squeaked and blushed.

Loki then gazed down at Yui beautiful round breasts, her creamy-looking flesh drawing him in to completely devour her like candy. He gently sucked on one breast while slowly fondling the other, switching between them at certain times so both would get his equal, undivided attention. Yui moaned a little louder, arching her back into his gentle touch. He slid her panties and his own boxers down, leaving the two of them completely exposed to one another.

In that instant, the two lovers connected in a flurry of pleasure and passion. Loki thrust gently into Yui's core, but sped up as the time passed. Loki watched in satisfaction as he was the first and only man to deflower the girl beneath him. She moaned, wrapping her legs around his hips to give him more access to her wet treasure. The redhead felt like an entirely new person as the two reached their limit.

"I love you Loki!" Yui screamed in ecstasy, giving in to her climax.

**(A/N: Sorry about the very little description. I don't want this story deleted.)**

The two collapsed onto the bed, side by side, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Loki stroked Yui's soft purple locks as her held her close to his chest. The moment of pure bliss as they closed their eyes drifted them off to sleep. The next morning, Yui felt extremely sore, but that didn't bother her as she remembered her boyfriend and her making love the night before. She snuggled closer to him, unaware he was awake until he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning princess~" Loki purred.

"Good morning Loki," she smiled at him, "I'm so glad we could be like this one last time," his girlfriend commented happily but sadly as the last three words left her mouth.

"There must be another way to be with you…" The god of fire seemed to contemplate on his words, thinking of a way to follow through. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "If you won't come with me, then I'll follow you to your world!"

"W-what?!" Yui shot up in surprise, but then covered her exposed breasts with the bed sheets.

"Yes! We can go to Zeus and I'll tell him that I want to be with you in your world! I'm sure they can choose someone else to be the next god of fire. What matters to me is never letting you go." He held Yui close once more, feeling her warmth.

"Are you sure? You still have so my duties as a god and what if something goes wrong?"

"All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you," the redhead spoke with determination that Yui could feel to her bones as the words flowed into her ears.

"Alright. We'll get through it together."

* * *

After Loki was surprisingly permitted by Zeus to be with Yui, with some consequences he chose to keep unknown, the gods were sent back to their respective lands. Yui and Loki experienced a flash of light before Yui was standing outside of her family's shrine…all alone. She was left with no recollection of even a single second at the school in the sky.

"What am I doing out here?" the girl asked herself out loud. "I'm supposed to help my mom with the fortune slips!"

She ran toward the shrine, not noticing the boy that suddenly started walking past the shrine gates. The two had no time to dodge as they collided and fell backward. Yui rubbed her sore bottom and looked up to apologize.

"I'm so so–" her words got stuck in her throat as she admired the beautiful teenage boy in front of her. He had long, gorgeous red hair that was tied back in a brain while some fell over his shoulders. He wore a modest purple t-shirt and a black vest accompanied by dark navy jeans.

"I-I'm really s-sorry," Yui stuttered and bowed in apology.

The boy on the other hand felt his heart quicken at the beautiful girl who literally crashed into his life. She certainly was a sight to behold. Her purple hair cascaded down her slender shoulders and her petite figure would draw in hundreds of boys. He himself had no idea who he was or how he ended up where he currently was, but he knew in his heart he was meant to be with the girl before him.

He suddenly blurted out, "I don't know anything about myself, but I'm very sure everything I have belongs to you now…"

Yui blushed crimson red as she thought the boy in front of her possibly confessed to her. She couldn't help but feel this person said the same things to her before. "Loki Laevatein…" she whispered and looked up at the teen. "Uh…s-sorry…it just came out… But it suits you…"

The boy who accepted the name "Loki" walked up to her and laid a hand on her cheek. "I love it. Would you like to go somewhere?"

"I would like that very much!" Yui smiled and took Loki's hand. The two sat on a bench at the park and talked about many things. They shared their interests, hobbies, etc. By the end of the day, they were making out behind one of the park's giant oak trees. But their lives in the human world only began there… Let's just say a couple years after they finished school, they were nurturing two wonderful twins, one with red hair and brown eyes and one with purple hair and bluish-grey eyes.

* * *

**DONE! I'm so happy I finished this in time! I'm hoping to be the one to write the thirty sentences thing pairing Yui up with each of the gods. I'll get started on them right away! Bye for now ~nya!**


End file.
